


Character Studies Attempt

by Anonymous



Series: Anon's character studies [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I wanna learn more about dsmp characteristics of them, so i wanted to get requests and write character studies.Felt lazy to write and thought "hey someone else could write down this idea"? Well, this fic is the fic for you!
Series: Anon's character studies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164935
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: anonymous





	Character Studies Attempt

So! Character studies; but with writing. I think this will help with my writing practice as well, so double win for me.

What i need is people writing down ideas, that i can write as oneshots. They could depend on a vibe, a song, a headcanon, something you've thought about randomly.. whichever. You just need to tell me which characters in the front and what they are gonna go through. Felt lazy to write and thought "hey someone else could write down this idea"? Well, this fic is the fic for you!

I cannot write; (could be updated)  
Smut(any kind)  
Too romantic stuff(it makes me a lil,, "why do people like this" so can't fit the vibe) (a lil romanticism is ok, the fic depending on their relationship also ok, but the second its kissy kissy i just can't, sorry)  
Anything romantic for creators who are not comfy w so also in can't list. 

I can write; (could be updated)  
Disturbing kinda gore  
Family dynamics  
Unresolved revenge etc. (any topic of hurt no comfort)  
and things like that

I can and will deny if the idea is out of my range, or the ones i simply don't like, but it's always cool to give a shot so shoot your shot.

I also have school so can't promise when to post, i'll be sure to reply to comments to let ya when i post tho. I'll also reply if i'll write it or not, so no worries about "this bitch gonna keep me waiting".


End file.
